FNAF: THE TRUTH REVELED
by ailcat305
Summary: 5 children have gone missing from Freddy's pizzeria, How did they go missing and why? If you like to scare yourself, this ones for you. And if you like please follow the story. This tale is complete now, but you wouldn't want to mess out on what happens next in the next story
1. Chapter 1

FNAF: The Truth Reviled

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the FNAF cast members and some names have changed. The content will be unsettling and gruesome at points. This has been rated M, For MATUER . I AM NOT LIEABLE FOR ANY NIGHT MARES THAT MAY ACORE OR LACK OF SLEEP THERE OF .You have been warned. Thank-you and enjoy.

MAY THE FRIEGHTS BEGAIN *mawah ha ha ha*

Chapter 1: Freddy's Pizzeria/ Johnny boy

"Billy! Hey Billy," called John as he walked the back halls of Freddy's Pizzeria. 'dame it. ' he thought as he clutched his good hand on his brothers paper bag. His older brother forgot his lunch at home so he had asked John to come bring it for him. " Its a crying shame that Fazbear's is to cheap to feed their own employees; not that there food is any good to began with. If it weren't for the fact that their the only local pizzeria and you to go out of town to go to Chuckie's, these guys would have no customers," he muttered under his breath as he made his way down the many mazes of hallways," Its most people who are from out of town or state that are passing by on there road trips that come here anyways". John sighed, he couldn't find his brother anywhere, he usually wore a golden bear suit and gave out free tokens and stuff if a kid was lucky to find him, kinda like a way to get you to want to spend more it they give you a taste sort of thing . John was starting to get fed up and was thinking of going home, besides is broken wrist was really stating to hurt him.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Peter, are those new animatronics that you said you'd make me ready yet," ordered his boss. 'crap oh crap,' Peter freaked out as he paced his office i'm not done yet and i'm running out of metal, joints, bands, gears; im running out of everything I need more martials.' " don't worry boss the things will be ready by the end of the day; you'll be able to view them when you come in first thing tomorrow," he lied. 'That's what I like to hear" said his boss with a grin as he left for the day. "Crap what am I going to do now, the pizzeria is going down he drain and with out something other then just the mascots were going to close; that and the boss said he'd pay my full way to get a masters of engineering at any collage I wanted," he muttered cheerful at the end.

Heres Johnny{back to John}...

John heard whistling as he neared Peters office, he was the security guard for Freddy's Pizzeria, John popped his head into Peters office. "hey man what's going on," he asked. " Oh hey Johnny boy", Peter said with a smile as he removed himself from is work," im just working on some animatronics for the pizzeria". "Wow that's so cool Peter, I didn't know that you knew how to do this kind of stuff, John said in awh. "yeah... well," Peter tried don't to gloat. "Hey Peter, do you think you could do me a flavor?" john asked scratching the back of his head with his splinted hand and wrist he hovered in the doorway of his friends office. "she thing kid " said Peter." Do you think you could give this to my brother when you see him" asked John hopeful. " I don't see why the way kid, how did you break your hand," asked Peter with look that all knowing look of his. "I fell down" John said forceful as he slowly walked to Peter's desk and laid down his brothers lunch bag. " Now don't give me that bullshit that you tell all the teachers at school and the social workers when the police get a call. John I know what goes on behind closed doors. Your bother talks! " Peter growled nearly out of breath. " Your stepdad has gotten worse theses past five months .." he cut off with a look of petty for the boy. Johns mother had died ,with a look at John's face Peter knew it had over steped. " Im sorry John I - " Peter began to apologize, but John cut in with a raise of his broken hand . "Stop Peter, I've already moved in with my older brother the other day, once he earns enough money with a little help now that im 16 and can get a job and well move to the city. I can go to a better school and I might even go to med school and become a brain surgeon like I told mom I would, "John said with a slight grin," but anyways; did you know that human bone is stronger then steel." "is that so John," Peter said getting an idea ," Hey John, can I barrow you Grey's Adnaitmy book". "sure thing Peter ," he said as he unzipped his bag and handed his friend the book then headed out the door.

AND END OF CHAPTER

So how did you all like it? Not as bad as I said it would be I know but its only the beginning. And what do you all think Peters going to do with John's book? That's all for now folks. If you want me to keep writing I need reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

FNAF: The Truth Reveled

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the FNAF cast members and some names have changed.;Any of the names given are by chance and should e not be taken content will be unsettling and gruesome at points. This has been rated M, For MATUER. I AM NOT LIEABLE FOR ANY NIGHT MARES THAT MAY ACURE OR LACK OF SLEEP THERE OF .You have been warned. Thank-you and enjoy.

Chapter 2: One Book, Two Girls

" I can't even believe I'm even considering doing this, " Peter grumbled at himself as he paced his office, having second thoughts; all he needed was right here in this little book. He dint have the stomach for it, and he new he would most likely get jail time for it to. Peter watched the security camera as he finally started to talk himself out of if; but then she had to show up at the front of the pizzeria. It was Becky Swanson. The little miss shit that made him nearly go to jail and forced him into consoling because she felt that she had been "stalked and "harassed" while they went to high school together. She had been a slender, and tan thing freshman year, but then he had passed high school. These pass three years had not been kind to the little hore, she was pale and fat, and she was even carting around a little snot noses of her own.' This will be fun ' he thought to himself as he made his way to the front ,trying to hide his amusement till the time was right,' let just see if she remembers me first'.

Peter walked to the front and approached Becky. At the time, little to Peter's knowing, Becky had brought her friend Carla with her along , who was in the bathroom. "Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazebear's , How may I help you?", Peter said with a grin thinking ' its time to pay bitch' " Id like to book a birthday party for my son, he's two and he loves Fazebear's" Becky said with a smile," who do I see to set that up?" "I'll take you to my bosses office, were you and him can talk things over", Peter said as he lead his unknowing victim down the hall. Lucky for Peter his boss had his office sound proofed, due to his hobby of seducing the mothers of some of the kids that came and played here at Fazebear's. " Were almost there," Peter chimed as they walked down a few more halls. "Here we are," he said as he opened the door and ushered her in the room and turned on the lights. "um it doesn't look like anyone's in here are you sure this is the right room", Becky asked looking about the room, not seeing Peter locked the door with a key and put it in his pocket. " I know ," he said with sinter grin as she turned with a look of question on her face as tho she thought she hadn't heard right.

"You don't remember me do you Becky?" Peter said with a fake pout."Peter?"Becky said with shock. "yes that's right", he said walking closer and closer, with a pipe that he had found against the wall. Becky ran for door as Peter lunged at her with the pipe, hitting the back of her head she crumpled to the floor, blood now sprayed the door from impact.. Peter didn't really care if this one was dead or not, he began harvesting her bones regardless. Peter pulled out a knife he had gotten from the kitchen (BY THE WAY IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH I'D SKIP READING THIS PART) and began craving away at the skin of her arm." oh so you are still alive ",he said with a smile, as blood oozed ; then with a squirt as he nicked an artery and blood spattered his face. Once he was done flaring the skin he removed the white tendons that he needed and then craved away all the muscle tell there was nothing but blood stained bone. " I think I'll but you in Chicka," he muttered to himself with a blood chilling grin on his face as he screwed in the leg bones into the chicken robot , not knowing that he was damaging his lungs by breathing in the bone dust he was making. (WEAK STOMACHS PICK UP READING HERE) Thankfully Peters boss had a sink in his office; Peter washed his hands, arms, and face, and then slipped the Chicka skin over the robot and lead it out side the door and to his office.

Carla walked up to the door of the guard's office, "excuse me,' Carla said crossing her long arms and leaned up against the door frame,"but have you seen my friend? she was to book a birthday party with your boss. "Let me take you to her ", Peter said taking her by the hand and leading her to her death. 'She would make a perfect Bonnie with her bone structure,' he thought as they neared the door and he opened it threw her in the room and shot the door. Before she knew what hit her, to shocked by all the shredded meat that had been her friend, Peter severed her brain steam from her spine and went to work. { FOR THE SAKE OF MY TUMMY CUSE OF LAST TIME I THREW UP, [CUSE I LOVE MY FANS THAT MUCH I KEPT TPYING THE YUCKYNESS] BUT YOU GUYS AND GALS NOW KNOW HOW HE HARVEST PEPOLE ) Peter once again washed and now placed a Bonnie suit over the robot then took it outside and down to his offic

"I hate tieing up lose ends," Peter muttered to himself now looking at the book John gave him.

So that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review. Share with your friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Have a special treat for my faithful readers. How many of you like foxy, please type in the review if you like foxy.

Oh and while writing I enjoy listening to music. Heres are some songs I found on YouTube today

watch?v=Ap63uWbY-Uc watch?v=sYg87iLNOEg watch?v=KzRLT9C7Qw8 watch?v=P6-ILuw50Uw watch?v=GzGQfSlro6c watch?v=GIbZa4N00v4

Im sorry if I havn't updated the story in a day or so ; Both me and my man share the same lab top and he would rather take it to work with him at times, so please keep that in mind if I go missing a few days. I could also be sleeping on the job, so wake me up with a P.M. Then again I could be dreaming up the next big thing. Speaking of.

disclaimer, bla blah bla , im lucky if your even reading my crap, blah bla bla, you know this part by know if you have read this far and let thee show began.

Chapter 3: Lost child

John had gone home, but he easily got bored;" there's nothing to do here," John said with a bored sigh as he finished watching Gizmo for the second time. He decided to go back to the pizzeria, maybe he could play some free games at the arcade with the help of some tokens from his brother ; that and he needed to get his book back from Peter, John wanted to catch up on his studies and maybe do a few quick sketches of the human bones .John thought about what his art teacher had said at school as he walked to Freedy's , that he should go to art collage; but then he thought about his mom who had slowly died in the hospital of disease that no doctor could cure. If only there ha been a cure. And that's why he promised that he would become a doctor.

When John arrived at Freddy's he found a little toddler siting by himself, witch was unusually. Its was nearing 8pm ad Freddy's closed at 11, it was around this time that all the little kids went home and the bigger kids came and played at the arcade. 'Where was this kids mom' John thought to himself as he sat next to the little snowy white haired child who's face was red with tears. "Where's your mom kid," John asked the kid. The child shrugged and shook his head not knowing where his mother was, the two year old sobbed and whipped his eyes with the back of his hands. " Are you hungry?" John asked the kid; the little one nodded his head. "Come with me then," John pick up the child who was now raising his hands to be held and walked over to Pizza bar and paid for his own way. Putting the child down, he fixed a plate for him an the child. " so what's your name" John asked, looking down at the kid who was now clutching tightly to the side of Johns pant leg. "Dan-yale," the little toddler blubbered with his other hand in his mouth.

John lead Daniel to the table with tray in hand, once they got to they table John set down their tray and pulled out a chair for Daniel and helped the boy into the chair and then sat beside him. " My names John," said John as he picked up a slice of pizza ;it was pepperoni his favorite. As John bet into his pepperoni, he noticed that it didn't taste like pepperoni, it tasted more like ham or bacon . ' yuck' he thought as he looked over at Daniel who also had a disgusted look on his face. They both left their pizza and left for the game room were John hoped to find his brother who would be wearing the golden Freddy suit; but John Walked down the hall looking and founding the golden Freddy not knowing that his brother had got off of work early.

Dun dun dun... and that's where I leave my fans. ha ha ha .

Type in the review whoses your favorite fnaf person, who knows they just might get there own story.


	4. Chapter 4

Music of the day  
watch?v=gOcBda2bZp0  
watch?v=VlW2ZtxZv3s watch?v=VCrN0nGHWlI (this one I like best)  
watch?v=Qwf1Hozcpw4  
watch?v=EpR98Bkqe0c

Thank you all for faithfully reading my story. Shout out to the Canadian who checks in everyday, thanks it helps me knowing that someone's checking in daily  
and I think there might be two others in the U.S. Thanks every one. You my readers are what really get the stories done. I just provide the creative and you provide the fuel. Well time to read. ( I don't know how to go back and edit the chapters I already published, and I now see an error in plot . For the sake of things lets just say Daniel is four and not two . Im so sorry. Im also sorry for not updated as fast as I wish I could, were I live there have been a lot of thunder storms and ive been dog sitting. One of the dogs used to be a stray and he is terrified of storms; so ive spent my time trying to claim him down. The dog seems ok right now so I have time to write.)

Disclaimer : because I have to put one up, done

Chapter 4 : Lose ends  
It was now 10:35P.M as John walked down the back hall of Freddy's with Daniel in tow, he started to smell a flaw smell. John began to follow his nose to near the main office when he noticed what looked like red paint coming from under the door, but John Knew better. The door creaked open and out stepped golden Freddy. "When I drop you, Run and hide," John whispered into Daniel ear. . " Hello Johnny boy," Golden Freddy said reviling a knife that was covered in blood. John dropped the child who hit the ground running down the hall and around the corner. "Peter, what are you doing?" asked John as he tensed up getting ready to run for his life, " just tying up lose ends," Peter said with sick laughter. John took off at a sprint as Peter in his heavy suit lunged for him; John was hoping to by time for Daniel as he ran deeper into the Pizzeria. " Why are you really doing this Peter," John huffed as he stood posed for another quick sprint as he kept Peter in eye shot, " This isn't the Peter I know". " We all have the pentacle to be killers John," Peter said laughed at John as he slashed at the teen with his knife, but John darted back with a jump; nearly missing his belly.

John gulped slightly , but quickly laughed off his fear as he darted past Peter and taunted " Did you forget that I took track in middle school?" John sped down the hall and turned down another and stopped , leading the danger away like a mother bird that fakes a broken wing to fool the snake. "Marco, "John kept taunting. "Don't get cocky ," Peter warned as he swung his knife around the corner; grazing Johns right shoulder as he tried to dart away. " it seems I have hit something," Peter said cheerful as he drew his knife back for another strike as he turned the corner to see John. John raised his broken left wrist to block the next blow, making a loud clink from the contact of the metal splint that held his wrist and hand in place. The halls of Freddy's echoed with clink and clanks of metal on metal as the two fought there way down the hall, it seems as tho they had made a big circle back to the boss's office. To keep from letting his pain get the best of him, John began to hum the pirate song as he quickly paced his steps in time with the hums and clanks of the knife on his metal splints.

"So you think your a pirate," laughed Paul as he put all his weight into his last strike, knocking John off balance; John blocked but he couldn't hold it for long, the strain was getting to him. The knife finally gave way, and John was never more. " I have just the thing for you," Paul said as he looked at John and his mental hand as he dragged the bleeding body to the door.

(sorry bout hat guys, ive been throwing up most of the day, our motherboard for the ac went out and I guess the heat is why im so sick)

So fans I hoped you liked it. I left another treat. Also for those who like poetry, I gave you guys a hint as to who my first favorite poet is of all time.

Type if You can see it


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every body, again im sorry for the delay in the last story update. I know when im reading an on going story I like to see a quick next chapter so here we go.

Disclaimer: done

CHAPTER 5: LOSE ENDS PART 2 the Final chapter of this part of the story

Peter looked over the carefully made hook, that he had fashioned from Johns metal splints,' it looked good,' he thought as he left the boss's office ; now out of the suit, and lead Foxy over to his office to stand next to the rabbit and chicken. It was now time to find the boy; Peter began to walk his way over to the play ground area where there were plenty of places for a small child to hide. Paul first looked into the slide, and then he went to the monkey bars he stared to clime into the tunnels when he heard a sound coming from the ball pit. "Hey kid its time to get out, its closing time and your moms here to get you, "Peter said tricking the little boy knowing that he would fall for it .Daniel dint know this voice, but if what the man said was true, then his mom was here and he was now safe. Daniel popped up out of the ball pit, only to find a knife in the side of his head; the boy did not suffer.

Peter almost got out scout free as he was opening the door to the main office, Billy, Johns older brother came strolling down the hall. Billy had gone home and looked for John there, but couldn't find him, so he returned to work in hopes to find him. Billy did not like what he was seeing; Peter quickly shut the dead boy up in the office and turned around to deal with his new found problem. "Peter what have you done," Billy asked in horror as he saw the blood tht stained Peter's clothing and spilled from under the office door. "you'll never find out," Peter said in a crazed voice as he stepped closer to Billy. "What have you done to my brother," Billy yelled in anger as Peter reached out to grip Billy's trough and slowly began to squeeze. Billy began couching and gaping. "That's right," Peter grinned from ear to ear, "go ahead and die. Go join your brother"

...and then all went black.

...the crime whipped away...

...and Daniel was put in golden Freddy and hidden in the back office... Paul went to jail, the bodies never found. When asked, he said he cut them up and feed them to kids in the pizzas ..

So that's it for now.  
I hoped you enjoyed it.  
I'll see you next time  
but that's another tale.


End file.
